hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wow Woman
History Daphne of Themyscira: 2800 BCE - 1184 BCE Daphne of Themyscira is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta, ruler of the mythical Themysciran Amazon tribe which live on Paradise Island in the mystically obfuscated archipelago nation of Themyscira. Legends say she was shaped by her mother's hands and given life by Aphrodite's blessing, but Daphne says the truth is simpler: the god Zeus impregnated Hippolyta and Daphne was born of this affair. When Daphne was born, the Amazons had already settled Themyscira, exiling themselves to these islands. For long a time, Daphne learned of the mortal world through stories and trained among the ranks of legendary Amazon teachers. Daphne was first given permission to enter Patriarch's World to undergo the coming of age traditions, but also to perform a duty given to her by her mother. The Trojan War had ended. It was in the Summer of 1184 BCE. Daphne was around 1600 years old and just now leaving her island home. Daphne found pleasure in living among the imperfect mortals and longed to return. Daphne of Themyscira: 1184 BCE - 413 CE Upon her return Themyscira, Daphne trained the hardest of any other Amazons and thus was chosen to command teams sent into the Patriarch's World many times. But during the reign of the Roman Empire, Daphne Chose to overstay her leave and her mother became wroth, sending Nubia and Andraste to return her to Themyscira. Daphne of Themycira: 413 CE - 1950 Daphne was forbidden to return to Patriarch's World and she actually listened to her mother... for a thousand years. Daphne would have her chance to return to the World of the Patriarch's but did so sparingly except when on official business and usually accompanied by her aunt Antiope or one of her sisters. Daphne never ventures out to undergo any "Mate & Mingle" missions. When she did venture out of Themyscira willingly, it was to shores more foreign than any mortal kingdom. When granting leave as a princess, Daphne would spend her sovereign sabbaticals in the Underworld, Valhalla, Hell, Heaven, and a hundred other realms for fun and every time would return all the more deadly, but also more despondent. In the 1930s, after an intrinsic explosion shook Earth's cities, Daphne was sent to the ethereal realms she had become so familiar with to sort out the effects such destruction had on the Void. When Daphne returned, she reported to her mother that the Underworld and other such realms were stable, but the damage done to Earth's Odic Field and to Gaia herself would come with repercussions, notably a surge of magical energy which would result in more Homo Magi and more monsters, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. Ultimately, the Amazons chose to wait and observe. They fielded small expeditions and incursions into Man's World when needed but maintained their isolation policy by and large. Likely this is what provoked Circe, now stronger than ever in the aftermath of the Intrinsic Incident, to provoke the Amazons. Circe used magic to manipulate Themyscira's concealment, threatening to disable the enchantment permanently. Knowing that Circe would be a truly difficult foe to defeat with her magical might alone, Queen Hippolyta did not want to give the sorceress the added power of political power to wield against the Amazons and chose to willingly expose the Themyscirans to the world, but on their terms. As this would be a mission which would require grit and grace. But soon due to Circe's magic, the entire field collapsed for a short while and when it came back on, a military jet overhead was caught in the field. With its systems magically overloaded, USAF Pilot Lt. Timothy Smith crashed near the shores of Themyscira. Queen Hippolyta arranged a series of challenges for all Amazons to overcome to see which one will return Terrance back to his home and be ambassador/champion for Themyscrira and to be a hero in the Patrich World to battle crime and injustice and help people in distress. Princess Daphane was among them and she managed to succeed in every challenge, becoming the Amazon’s warrior to leave Paradise Island and stay at the Man's World. Before she leaves she is given an armor with themysciran weapons that represents the united states of America flag and awarded trophies to help her in the war the Lasso of Liberty, created by the Goddess of Sisterhood Hestia, which compels anyone bound with it to obey the orders of the binder and takes the Invisible Jet given to her by the Queen as a parting gift. With a long tearful goodbye, they leave Themyscira and landing in Flordia. This was Daphne's introduction to the World of Man, The US Government chose to capitalize on Daphne's abilities and in turn, Daphne had the US Military appoint Terrance Smith to her as a guide, liaison, pilot, and companion. Daphne was a major key in helping America defeat the Germans and helping ending War World 2. Daphne became embroiled not only in wars and government spycraft which Captain Smith was able to help her with. However, her high ideals and wondrous abilities also swept her into the burgeoning field of costumed crusaders, and that required Daphne to make a different sort of friends. Daphne met some "All-Stars". Daphne is dubbed the superhero name “Wow Woman” by the Government of the U.S.A. Appearance Daphne is known as the most beautiful amazon/woman in the world. She is noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair, blue eyes, and broad shoulders. She is ageless and attractive in appearance, sporting a voluptuous frame with a sizable bust and well-toned muscular build. All of Daphne's Armors are based on the United States of America's flag. Wow Woman's Amazonian combat armor, which helps increase her durability even though she's invulnerable to everything. Her first armor consists of her all ways wearing her royal golden diadem and wore a strapless dark red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt and has a dark blue pteruges. She wears red boots with golden knee-pads. Wow Woman wears silver bracelets around her wrists, red star earrings, wears a golden arm bracelet, and brown undersleeves with fingerless gloves. She has a brown strap that connects her shield, lasso, and her sword holster. Just like her original armor, Daphne second armor is more seductive and less warrior-like. She initially wore a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt and blue briefs with multiple white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front side. Wow Woman wears silver bracelets around her wrists with navy blue undersleeves with fingerless gloves, red star earrings, and wears a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead. She also has a golden lasso, which hangs from her belt when not used, she carries a sword on her belt and a small round shield on her back. By 2017, as she was fighting as part of the intergalactic section of the Union, she adjusted her costume for battle. She now wore a sleeveless top with a red section resembling her original costume, but with a blue section covering her chest. She wears matching navy blue undersleeves with fingerless gloves with a white star on the back of her hand. She now wears dark navy blue loincloth have white stars on them; with white trim. Her boots are now blue as well and extend above her knees, with golden kneepads. In addition to her lasso, she carries a sword on her belt and a small round shield on her back. Personality At the beginning of her superhero career, she was somewhat childish and naive nature. She bails on meeting the president because she didn't want to wait, cares little to nothing about the customs of the nation she is in, and constantly thrusts her sword at people which clearly terrifies them. It has gotten so bad that at the mid or the aftermath of her fights, there is a protest group wanting her gone. She is practically ecstatic when entering into a battle, giving major blows to enemies. Her interactions with Hannah Grace indicates that she has a soft spot for children. She can be boisterous, battle for ask questions act and smug. She has a love for battle. She even admits that fighting is what she is good at compared to being a diplomat, which begs the question why Paradise Island would send her in the first place if she's incapable of being a diplomat. She's much calmer and closer to her traditional personality by her third timing coming back to America when compared to her first one. She can be brutal but she is kind-hearted and only want to help the people. Powers, Abilities, Equipment, and Weaknesses Powers Amazonian Demigoddess Physiology: 'As the daughter of Zeus, Daphne has abilities which exceed even those of the typical Amazon and she has been endowed with even more through the patronage of several Olympian gods. SCOUT ranks Wow Woman in the Class 8 power level still making her one of the most powerful beings in the universe and this makes her the second strongest member of the Super Union. But in actuality, she is technically the strongest member of the Union once she removes her Bracelets of Power once doing that she access her all divine powers easily increasing her power level to 10. * 'Absolute Strength: 'Daphne is stronger than her older brother Hercules. Wow Woman has shown she is strong enough to hold her own against or even beat those like Amazing Man, Mister Martian, and Captain Thunder in combat. Thus, she is capable of lifting/carrying thousands of tons with one hand and able to physically outmatch other beings such as Power Woman while trying to free her from mind-control. On one occasion she even used her massive strength to move the Earth. Defeating Demigods such as Apoclyptca and her own older brother Hercules and her two younger sisters such as Wow Girl, and Darkstar. She is able to further increase her strength to limitless points by removing her bracelets this allows her to single-handedly and easily able to take down Armageddon and gods such as Deathstur, Osiris and even her stepmother Hera and her two uncles Poseidon, and Hades, her cousins The Furies, her older siblings such as Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Eris, and Hermes. * 'Invulnerability: 'Daphane is immune to most damage and has a strong resistance to magical attacks. She is immune to lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, radiation, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth she also possesses a high level of resistance against fire and high temperatures, she has been shown taking fire, lava, thermonuclear explosions, hellfire, and even Amazing Man's heat vision. Her invulnerability makes her also immune to piercing weapons such as bullets, arrows, and swords. Wow Woman can fight with and withstood considerable damage in the form of hand to hand combat with opponents such as Amazing Man, Armageddon, Mister Martian, Captain Thunder, and Gods. ** 'Absolute Stamina: '''Just like all Themysicrans, Wow Woman can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as an Armageddon. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. ** 'Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Just like all Themyscirans, Daphne is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. ** 'Semi-Immortality: 'Wow Woman, due to being an Amazon, has lived for millennia without visibly aging, with her being roughly 5000 years old and has been present in the "Patrich's World" since World War I. She is thus the oldest member of the Super Union by far (though still roughly a millennia younger than Enchantress, and even more so than Ares and Osiris), making her an ageless immortal. * 'Absolute Speed: 'She is able to think, react, and move at superhuman speeds. According to Zip, she can easily keep up with him if he is at regular cruising speed. Her top speed has never been well documented, but she has gone faster than light speed and thanks to her older brother Hermes blessing she has the ability to enter the Rushverse. She has been shown to be on par with some of the fastest characters in Universe 9 such as Miss Quick. She can disarm human opponents of their weapons instantly and she can immobilize her opponents in the blink of an eye, as she showed when she speed blitzed a White Martian and Ms. Killer into space in no time and was able to take down Replicto before he could finish a word. She is slower than the two Zips (Brad Aarons and Jonah Garett), but faster than Amazing Man. ** 'Absolute Reflexes: '''Just like all Themyscirans, Wow Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Badger Man noted that her reflexes are superior to that of Amazing Man. ** '''Flight: Amazons were taught by Hermes how to glide on air currents. But Hermes further increase her powers Wow Woman is able to fly at hypersonic speeds able to keep up with Amazing Man. * Supernatural Athleticism: '''Just like all Themyscirans, Wow Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. She is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being is despite their physical strength. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of are far superior to accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. She can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. She can easily top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. * 'Supernatural Mind: '''Daphne possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She also has an instinctive ability to understand, read, write, and speak many Earthly languages, a few being her native Themysciran, Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Mandarin Chinese (she expressed "difficulty" with the tones of Cantonese during an interview with Simone Washington), Russian and Hindi. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other people's voices for short conversations. It is much more difficult, for her to mimic a man's voice than another woman's voice. Daphne is also an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion, and diplomacy, and possesses an unyielding sense of courage as well. Also, Daphne possesses knowledge and understanding of magic. She has used her magical knowledge to use an alchemical spell to create a portal to Olympus. ** 'Supernatural Charisma: 'She received a blessing of great beauty from Aphrodite which makes her able to manipulate people and lead the Union. ** 'Extrasensory Perception/Empathy: 'This ability apparently grants Daphne increased perception. For example, Daphne can often detect others' emotions and can often distinguish mental illusions from reality. * 'Supernatural Senses: 'Just like all Themyscirans, all of Daphne's mundane senses perform at super levels, much like those of Amazing Man. This allowed her to clearly see Tim Smith from miles away when his plane crash-landed near Themyscira. While talking to Brian Walter outside his lake house, Wow Woman was able to spot Android behind a tree spying on them. ** 'Animal Manipulation: 'Amazons were taught by Artemis how to communicate with all forms of non-sentient animals and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. * 'Divine Energy Manipulation: 'As the daughter of Zeus, Wow Woman has incredible control over the supernatural divine energy of the Olympian Gods, which she usually emits through her Bracelets of Power. When she clashes her bracelets together, she releases a large spherical blast of orange (or sometimes white-hot) energy, with it being powerful enough to accidentally injure Antiope, send the mighty gods Ares and Osiris flying back, and even push back the gigantic monster Armageddon. At full power, Wow Woman could generate these shock waves from her body, notably to destroy the restrains Ares put her in and knock down a small German battalion with a very powerful Omni-directional shock wave. She was also capable of using the energy to shield herself, as the debris Ares sent flying at her disintegrated against the invisible field as she built up her attack. She could also freeze the momentum of targets in front of her, causing Ares to be forcibly suspending in the air when he tried flying into her before she blasted him away. Wow Woman can also transmit this energy through her shield. By striking one of her bracelets with her shield, she generated an energy wave that knocked down a bridge and Android and Osiris with it. ** 'God Mode: '''Once she removes her bracelets and goes into a "berserker rage" of power, which originally allegorical to a person losing control to their destructive Ego. Which people called her God Mode once she does this her power level increases to 10. This makes her far more powerful than any member of The Super Union. Once removing her bracelets her physical appearance changes her armor starts to glow along with her eyes and a blue aura emerges from it that one time when Armageddon try to punch her the aura shielded and was able to destroy Armageddon entire arm. ** 'Divine Attacks: '''By channeling the divine energy of the Olympian Gods, Daphne is able to generate incredibly powerful shock-waves her hands or her entire body. ** 'Divine Lightning Manipulation: 'Wow Woman, as the demigoddess daughter of Zeus, has some degree of power over divine lightning. When Eris shot bolts of lightning at her, she caught, absorbed, and then redirected the tremendous bolts back at the Goddess of Discord, defeating her. ** 'Teleportation: '''Taught by Hermes how to channel her divine energy to allow to freely teleport anywhere. '''Abilities Amazonian Training: 'As an inhabitant of Paradise Island, Daphne is an excellent warrior trained in several combat styles, hunting, fishing, tolerating pain and many other survival techniques and proves to master them all at high levels even as a child. She is also able to use simple objects such as candle holders or chains, as weapons to defend herself against opponents. * 'Combat Specialist: Daphne is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. Badger Man once remarked that Wow Woman is the best melee fighter in the world. * Magic Intuition: 'Daphne possesses knowledge and understanding of magic. She has used her magical knowledge to use an alchemical spell to create a portal. * 'Weapons: 'Daphne has displayed skilled with various weapons, most notably her swords & shield. * 'Hunting: 'Archery is by far Daphne preferred method of hunting, however, the ability to hunt comes from years of training, patience, and survival. She is proficient enough in hunting to pursue a minotaur without it ever noticing * 'Craftsmanship: 'Only Gargareans learn how to craft/forge by Hephaestus. But Anastasios taught her how to do this. Because of This Daphane was so skilled she and Alexis created the Purple healing ray. 'Medical Intuition: 'Expert medical training and certification as a general medical physician and as a registered nurse. 'Aviation Intuition: ' A expert pilot, Wow Woman is becoming more and more adept in the operation of her Invisible Javelin. '''Equipment ' 'Bracelets of Victory: '''Modeled after the shackles the Amazons were once enslaved with. Her original gauntlets were formed from Adamant metal native to her homeland. Daphne's superhuman reflexes enable her to use the gauntlets to easily deflect projectiles (such as bullets) and powerful energy blasts from beings such as Ares and Deathser. She is even fast enough to protect herself from multi-vector attacks. At close-range, the gauntlets block blades, weapons, and punches. They are even able to deflect Deathser energy attacks. But after finding out her she is the demigod daughter of Zeus she received by her brother Hephaestus her new bracelets are now made out of a stronger version Adamant and are able to create and summon divine weapons and armors. These bracelets are able to suppress her divine powers so she won't lose control of them. Due to her powers as a demigoddess, she also has the ability to create a massive wave of energy outwards when she clashes them together, forming an impenetrable barrier just in front of them which allows Daphne to protect herself and those behind her from area attacks. They are also capable of channeling Zeus' holy lightning when struck together. 'Lasso of Liberty: The Lasso of Liberty is her signature weapon. It also called the Golden Perfect or the Lasso of Hestia is a long-cherished divine relic of the Amazons, handed down by the Patron Gods to their chosen people's champion as a symbol of trust. When Steve Trevor first came to Themyscira, Daphane had earned the Perfect after winning the championship game to decide who would return him and his fallen brethren to Man's World. The Lasso cannot be broken, snapped or cut. Over the following years, Daphne and various others would discover some of its unique powers and properties, such as tethering hearts and minds together so various individuals could better understand one another, creating a telepathic rapport between anyone and everyone holding onto it, and enabling language translation and memory/emotion sharing. The Lasso also boasts a powerful binding and sealing ability, seeming to pulsate with an ornate energy force which can entrap and tame the souls of gods and demigods alike. It can also be used as a lifeline in order to seek out those who are lost to the user, but this requires an emotional connection to someone for this to work. It also forces those entrapped by the Perfect to face their own falsehood. Individuals who have been altered in a metaphysical manner are forced to undergo a biophysical reset when ensnared by the lariat, making the enhanced revert back to their base self. This can relieve an individual from the effects of toxins or poisons, as well as cease the effects of mind control. Themysciran Shield: 'Wow Woman's Amazonian shield, which she uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). Much like her bracelets, it is nigh-indestructible, capable of deflecting even Ares' lightning bolts and Armageddon's thermal attacks. It can also be used as an offensive weapon, with Wow Woman smashing it hard into the legs of Armageddon, thus momentarily managing to knock him down. Wow Woman can use her super reflexes to deflect projectiles, blades, punches, or any form of offensive attack used against her (including Deathser's Omega Beams). She can also use them to deflect an object back into her enemies. 'Themysciran Sword: 'On multiple occasions, Wow Woman has employed a magical sword of Adamant. This sword has been used most specifically against those with the power of invulnerability. Be sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. It can also negate magic and can destroy Avianmum Metal, Hellion Metametal, Gloryhalla Sheon Metal, Glow Ring, and Superathium Metal It is generally represented as a short sword. 'Invisible Jet: '''The '''Invisible Jet '''is Wow Woman's primary mode of transportation for long distance travel. While Daphne was gifted with the power of flight, situations that required transporting groups of people or cargo made the jet exceptionally useful, even in space travel. '''Weaknesses Magic: 'Daphne states that the only thing that can hurt her is the magic of the deities. Such as when Chetara was able to wound her despite her skin being bulletproof. '''Adamant: '''This is the strongest metal in the whole omniverse it is a mystical meta metal. This metal is strong enough that it's capable of contained/kill/injure gods. All gods weapons are made of this metal. This metal is indestructible the only thing can shatter this metal is its own metal. It's capable of cutting Daphne skin all of Themysciran weapons/cities/technology are made out of this metal. It is indestructible metal found on Themyscira. The metal is used primarily by the Amazons, however, it is also used by the Gargareans and all Olympians. This metal can also be found in Atlantis. 'Trivia * The mission after the Trojan War was supposed to bring princess Andromache, but Diana brought Dora Troy. * During this time she was incarcerated in Doom's Doorway Island. * In Earth-11, Scout rates Wow Woman at Power Level 8. The scale goes from 0 (normal humans without powers) to 10 (the absolute power they've ever been able to rate, Armageddon). Most Amazons are at a 5-6. Wow Woman was given extra power by her parentage (Zeus and Hippolyta) and she became Wow Woman. Amazing Man is listed at an 8. She can fly at Mach 7 in short bursts, and sustained flight at 300 MPH, thanks to a blessing from Hermes. But for any long flight, she uses her "Invisible Jet". * Isabella Von Gunther gave Daphne her invisible jet. * Daphne has briefly dated Badger Man. She was also Ystina's lover when she was Exoristos. * Wow Woman originally translated her heroic name from Themysciran as 'Amazia' but the US Government decided that 'Wow Woman' sounded better and went with the quasi-WW markings of her breastplate, and thus she was branded as Wow Woman. The name has since grown on her. * Daphne has not eaten pork, bacon, or ham for several years. This leads many to assume she is a vegetarian. * Based on something Visionary overheard Andrew Jones say, Daphne might have a secret bondage fetish. * Daphne hates being called "Princess", but that doesn't seem to stop her from using her royal lineage to her own advantage. Hypocrite. * Daphne is not the only "Wow Woman". Her sisters Nubia and Andraste have also each worn the mantle before to fill in for Daphne when she was called away from the Super Uniom on important matters for her mother. * Daphne's guilty pleasures are food from Taco Whiz and ice cream. She loves Taco Whiz so much, she has made an arrangement with the owner of a Taco Whiz in Olympia to get free food whenever she shows up in costume to take pictures with the kids. She makes sure to do so at least once a month now. * Her identity as a Amazon Princess is public, but her identity as a DEO Agent is secret. * Her archenemy is Circe of Aeaea. * She was part of the Victorious Hebdomad when they were called the Demon Knights. * As Themisciran royalty she acts in Hera's stead and officiate weddings. She can do it in Themyscira or any other country that honors this custom. ** Category:Universe 11 Category:Superhero Category:Female Characters Category:Deity Category:Amazons